


The More The Merrier

by orphan_account



Category: Donnie Wahlberg - Fandom, Donnie and Amanda - Fandom, Jordan Knight - Fandom, Liz and Jordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forever, Future, Love, Marriage, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ah, honeymoons.Happy endings, or happy beginnings? :)Fiction. I don't own these characters. I make no money from this story.





	1. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon

The first week in Paris had been lovely, but it had rained nearly every day. The adjoining suites had been their sanctuary, the blankets and sheets their canvases of love. Amanda and Liz had been thoroughly.. painted with that love, a finer masterpiece than anything in the Louvre. 

The second week of the honeymoon was to be in Hawaii. "Are you sure you don't mind?," Amanda had asked; "It was where you took.." She didn't say the name.

He'd kissed her forehead. "I want to give you this. I'm with YOU. The past is past."

As they'd settled into their new room facing the ocean, Donnie had held her close. 

"Tell me what you want," Amanda purred. "Anything you ask of me."

Donnie hadn't missed a beat. "Make love to me. Burn away the memory of every touch but yours."

And she had.


	2. Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Jordan

The view of the ocean wasn't as vast and endless as the look in his eyes. Their bodies moved like the waves, gentle and powerful by turns. Their champagne sat unopened on the bedside table; they were drunk on love, on passion. Too high to ever come down. 

"Should we see what those two are up to?," Jordan asked as they recovered from round three (or was it four?)

"Don't you think they're up to the same things as us?," she'd teased, catching her breath. 

"Mmm.. good point. We should go to the beach at least once this week, though. I mean, it's there."

Liz peeked out the window. "Can we wait til after sunset?"

Jordan frowned. "Don't you want to be able to, you know, see? Get some sun?"

She gave him a wicked smile, pulling him close again, passion stirring anew. "What I have in mind will require a bit of privacy. The stars tell no tales."

Jordan couldn't speak; he could only groan in agreement.


	3. Arms Around the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daft pop songs and wonderful adventures

Hawaii had woven its spell over them, but now it was time for the next leg of the round-the-world honeymoon. India beckoned.

As the private jet idled on the tarmac, the in-flight radio kicked on. Amanda snorted with laughter. 

"What's so funny?," Donnie asked, voice thick with passion and amusement.

"This song. Haven't heard it in ages." Louise' vocals bounced around the cabin, her words about wrapping their arms around the world fitting their travels.

"I have so much to learn about you, about your past. It's like unwrapping a gift every day, finding something new."

She gave him a sly look. "You keep talking like that, I'll be in your seat, causing turbulence."

He squeezed her hand, sending a jolt up her arm and into her heart. "At least wait til we're airborne. Seatbelts, safety and all that."

Somewhere toward the back of the cabin, Liz and Jordan's conversation followed a similar thread. Good thing there was a privacy curtain, Liz smiled.


	4. Don't Drink the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local travel advice

The trek had been well worth it. As the temperatures began to taper off with the approach of evening, Amanda felt exhausted but elated. She hadn't been sure they'd make it up the thousand steps to the temple, but they were finally at the top, and the view was breath-taking.

Donnie seemed oddly quiet.

"Alright?"

He nodded. "Just feel kinda bad, having the thoughts I'm having right now, seein' as we're in a sacred place."

She swatted him on the arse. "Naughty boy!"

He laughed. "Do that again."

Amanda ignored him.

As they went inside, she was struck by the beauty of the place. It was so peaceful here, ancient and full of the hopes, dreams and prayers of so many souls.

A local guru approached, smiling at the two couples. He seemed especially happy to see the two brides.

"Welcome," he said in sketchy English. They gestured and nodded, trying to be friendly.

The man suddenly zeroed in on Amanda's stomach, grinning maniacally. "You want baby, yes?"

Her face paled despite her tan. "Baby? Oh, no - we just.. That is to say, er.."

The man clapped his hands, then began to chant. What was he saying?

Before she had time to ask, the man had moved over to Liz, having much the same reaction. Liz stood there, stunned, holding onto Jordan for support. 

The man retreated into the belly of the temple without another word.

"That was.. odd." Looking around, they saw the guru hadn't done his special ritual for the other tourists.

"What do you suppose all that was about?," Liz wondered.

Jordan cracked a joke. "I think he was telling us not to drink the water."

"Good advice," Donnie agreed. 

They hadn't had any local water, so why did the girls feel suddenly sick?


	5. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end..
> 
> ..except when they don't.

Seven countries in seven weeks. It was time to go home.

As they settled into the house Donnie had had redone during their travels, Amanda breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Still tired?," he asked, concerned.

"Mmm. Do you think you can manage if I go have a lie down?"

He kissed her. "Of course. I'll take care of the luggage."

She smiled, wondering when she'd gotten so lucky.

Liz was wondering the same thing just next door.

Jordan put away their things and started on the evening meal.

Each woman had a strange dream... Full of swollen bellies and the pitter-patter of little feet, of pink blankets and flowers, of doting dads and happily ever afters.

The following day, the best friends sat in Amanda's bathroom, tests in hand.

"There's no way. There just.. there's NO WAY," Liz kept saying, as if she could change fate with her words.

"Only another minute, and we'll know." Amanda's test sat on one side of the sink, her friend's on the other.

The timer went off on Amanda's phone.

"At the same time. Ready?"

Liz gave Amanda's hand a squeeze.

They peered at the sticks of destiny. Each one showed a faint line, growing clearer by the second.

The friends sat down in shock.

Neither spoke for several moments.

"Fuckin' 'ell," Liz managed at last.

"Too right."

"What are they going to think?"

Amanda sighed. "Whatever they say, whatever happens, we're in this together."

Liz nodded. "Just.. I never thought.. that man at the temple. Remember?"

That hadn't been the only sign. There had been several. On some level, they'd known.

How would the boys feel?

It was time to find out.


	6. Was There Ever Any Doubt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the husbands take the news?

The two best friends planned a special, intimate meal for their husbands. 

"You ladies have made all our favorite foods! What's the occasion?," Donnie asked, gazing at them in awe.

"This is a special night. We're starting our new lives in our new homes."

The children were all sleeping over elsewhere, meaning the adults had plenty of time to enjoy adult things.

"I'm not complaining. Are you complaining, D?," Jordan asked.

Donnie shook his head no.

After being waited on and fed until they were pleasantly full, the men were led to the sitting room. Amanda and Liz excused themselves, leaving the boys wondering.

"You don't think they're planning to get us all.. you know.." Jordan asked, unable to finish that thought.

Donnie frowned. "No way. I don't share. Not even with YOU."

"I didn't mean I WANTED to - never mind."

Each new wife brought out a small white box and presented it to her husband. The men sat, staring at the gifts.

"Well go on. Open them." Liz was nervous, and it came out as impatience.

As each man removed the lid of their box, they gasped. 

Jordan was staring at Liz, who was biting her lip, holding back tears. Donnie looked at Amanda, saw her bottom lip quivering as she waited for him to say something - ANYTHING.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

Amanda nodded, trying to remember how to breathe. Donnie rushed to her, swooping her up into his arms. She was so light, her body molding to his with ease.

"You're having my baby?"

She whispered, voice trembling. "Yeah."

Amanda couldn't say anymore - literally, as his kiss drowned out all sound. When he released her, she was shaking.

"You're not angry with me?"

He rested a hand protectively against her stomach, still flat, not showing yet. "No. I didn't think I could still.. but I'm not upset. It's amazing."

Jordan had pulled Liz onto his lap, and was staring up at her in wonder. "There was only one pair of baby shoes in the box. So we're only having one?"

She was stunned by his question. "Well, I don't know - I mean, I haven't been to the doctor yet. Why would you ask that, of all things?"

Jordan smiled. "I don't know. It would just be, well, nice, to have more than one with you."

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "You're not upset?"

He lifted her top, placing a kiss just above her navel. "I'm excited." He kissed her there again. "In fact.. I might.. have to.. show you.."

Liz felt dizzy. Must be the hormones.

Donnie was whispering similar things to Amanda, and the couples said a hasty goodnight as they headed off to separate rooms.

"Would you think it was sick if I.. uh.. talked about the pregnancy in bed?"

Amanda blinked. "You're not going to ask me to call you 'daddy,' are you?"

Donnie laughed. "NO! No. Just.. Pregnant women are so sexy. I get so.. damn. Just the thought of it - of you, with my seed growing inside you.."

Amanda sighed as he began to caress her.

"Our baby growing inside you, swelling your curves.. connecting us forever.."

She whimpered as he began to feast on her skin.

"So, so sexy.. The world seeing what we've been doing, knowing we made a baby.."

"Mmm.."

"All those other girls thinking about me, filling you up.."

If he was sick, then she was, too.

"I'm gonna spoil you. Massages.. midnight snacks.. orgasms.."

She laughed. 

"They're good for the baby. I'm serious."

More laughter.

He was harder than she'd ever seen him.

"Promise me..," Donnie said.

"What?"

"Promise me we'll have a girl. I've always wanted a little girl, a princess.."

Amanda moaned. "I can't control that. That's down to YOUR sperm - ohhh.."

He continued to rock his hips, slowly, gently, driving her mad.

"If it's a boy.."

He pushed her closer to the edge.

"..we'll just have to keep trying.."

Amanda let go, seeing stars, the thought of him getting her pregnant - of nights of baby-making - sending her into orbit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jordan was on his knees, Liz leaning back on the bed while he worshiped her.

"I love you so much," he murmured into her skin.

"Are you talking to me, or the baby?"

"Both," he sighed.

Jordan promised to take care of her, to make sure she got lots of rest, good food, the best doctors - "And lots of pregnancy sex."

Liz swatted at him, but he grabbed her hand, sucking each finger, dropping kisses into her palm, licking up the inside of her wrist..

"I mean it. I won't be able to keep my hands off you. Or my tongue. Or my.. damn.."

"You really like this, don't you?"

He looked at her, unashamed. "I do. It's sexy as hell - you having my baby."

Liz needed him inside her - NOW. Jordan moved into position.

"I've always wanted a daughter," he confessed.

"That's up to God."

"I know," said Jordan. "Just.. If we don't have one this time around - "

"THIS time around? I hadn't planned on any more," she laughed, feeling him slide into her. Home.

Jordan resumed. "Will you try again? For me? Will you let me put my seed in you over and over until we get our girl?"

Liz moaned. He was rock-hard, and his voice was raw, primal, possessive. She loved the way his eyes went darker when he was about to cum.

"Yes.. For you.. Yes.."

He held her gaze until she shattered around him, her body squeezing him tight until he emptied into her.

"I hope it's twins," he sighed as they drifted off.

"Be careful what you wish for," Liz warned, following him into dreamland.


	7. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Jordan insisted on playing his version of 'Happy Birthday to You' as the best friends were escorted into the new nursery.

It had made more sense to have the two houses knocked into one; they were always visiting each other anyway, and this way all of the kids could play together inside.

Four pink cribs were arranged in the room, two on either side. Matching changing tables and dressers completed the look.

"I still can't believe.." Jordan had a baby in each arm, giving Liz a moment to recover.

Amanda held onto her youngest, while Donnie cradled the older twin - older by five minutes, but she knew it would matter to them. Nobody would ever forget a birthday or an anniversary in THIS house - not when the two couples shared a wedding date, AND the two sets of twins shared a birthday!

"Parties are going to be outrageous! And they'll all be taking the driving test at the same time! What have we done, Amanda?"

Amanda laughed, knowing her friend wasn't really upset. "They'll all be best friends. They'll have older brothers and sisters who'll love them to bits. And they'll have the two sappiest, funniest dads in the world."

It was true. Each new dad was placing the sweetly-sleeping babies in their beds, staring down at them in love.

"Shall we go get the other children?," Liz wondered aloud. 

Everyone was soon in the nursery, looking at the latest arrivals.

Their families were as one, and they knew it was true:

The more, the merrier.


End file.
